Flota Mrocznych Eldarów
thumb|400pxJak każda inna frakcja w galaktyce, Drukhari '''posiadają własną '''Flotę Wojenną do działań w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ich okręty są diabelnie szybkie. Dla mrocznych kuzynów Eldarów najważniejsza jest mobilność i możliwość wymanewrowania większych i ogółem potężniejszych okrętów. Niczym drapieżny ptak, każdy z ich okrętów czai się w mroku, by w odpowiednim momencie uderzyć na słabszą ofiarę, lecz nie by zabić, lecz przejąć cenne towary i jeszcze cenniejszą załogę. Commoragh - Miasto-Brama thumb|370pxCommorragh w czasach sprzed Upadku Eldarów było miastem-bramą dla flot Aeldari. Tysiące statków codziennie dokowało w mieście i opuszczało je, dzięki czemu było to jedno z najważniejszych (jeśli nie najważniejsze) z ośrodków handlowych jak i militarnych Imperium Eldarów. Po Upadku, Commorragh stało się stolicą Drukhari i główną bazą operacyjną zbójeckich flot. Tamtejsze portale, bramy bywają tak wielkie, że mogą pomieścić całe okręty. Commorragh jest ojczyzną większości Drukhari, nic więc dziwnego że to po udanych rajdach to właśnie tam wracają wypełnione zdobyczami okręty. Największym portem w Mrocznym Mieście jest Port Straconych Dusz, znajdujący się w Niskim Commorragh. To właśnie on przyjmuje większość okrętów powracających do Mrocznego Miasta. Drugim największym portem w tym miejscu jest Karminowy Port - brutalny wymiar, cierpiący z powodu nieprzerwanej wojny rywalizujących ze sobą Kabał. Niesamowicie wysokie wieżowce położone w tym miejscu ciągną się przez całe mile, a każda z nich hostuje setki jeśli nie tysiące różnorakich okrętów. Główny dok Karminowego Portu jest miejscem krwawego spektaklu, w którym główną rolę grają dwie Kabały - Rozciętego Oka i Skradzionego Sumienia, które wiecznie walczą ze sobą o dominację nad tym miejscem. Niezaprzeczalny Monopol Kabała Czarnego Serca jest niezaprzeczalnie najpotężniejszą Kabałą w Mrocznym Mieście. Ze swojej siedziby, umieszczonej w samym sercu Commorragh, kontrolują wiele Bram Osnowy, prowadzących z miasta do dowolnych miejsc w Galaktyce. Duża część potęgi Czarnego Serca pochodzi właśnie z kontroli tych strategicznych punktów- każdy Archont, która chce przybyć do Commorragh ze swoim dobytkiem, musi złożyć trybut w postaci dusz i niewolników. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że niektóre Kabały odmawiały płacenia "podatku". Te Kabały już nie istnieją. Bezpieczeństwo Labiryntu thumb|312px|Okręty Drukhari wylatujące z Bramy OsnowyW przeciwieństwie do większości ras w Galaktyce, Drukhari (podobnie jak Aeldari) nie wykorzystują w dłuższych podróżach Osnowy. Ich dusze zawsze znajdują się na celowniku Tej Która Pragnie, tak więc wejście do Królestwa Chaosu jest dla nich bardziej niebezpieczne niż dla np. ludzi czy Orków. Zamiast korzystać z Osnowy, Drukhari wykorzystują Pajęczy Trakt w swoich podróżach. Ten międzywymiarowy tunel stanowi relatywną ochronę przed Slaanesh a przy tym pozwala w mgnieniu oka przedostać się do dowolnego miejsca w Galaktyce. Pole Cienia Statki Mrocznych kuzynów Eldarów posiadają niezwykłą technologię, dzięki której mogą na pełnej szybkości podlecieć do wroga, będąc przy tym całkowicie niezauważonym. Pole Cienia (ang. Shadowfield) są odpowiednikiem Holotarcz Eldarów, lecz nie tylko potrafią ukryć statki, lecz też odbić strzały (pod odpowiednim kątem), co sprawia, ze są bardziej efektywne przeciwko wrogim bateriom. Urządzenie Mimiczne Urządzenie Mimiczne pozwala na przybranie wyglądu statku wroga i niepostrzeżone podkradnięcie się. Przeważnie kończy się to nagłym strzałem z bliskiej odległości, nim przeciwnik zorientuje się, kto tak naprawdę podleciał "przywitać się". Jednak nie działa to przeciwko okrętom Tyranidów czy Nekronów. Impaler Na dziobach wielu większych okrętów Drukhari są umieszczone olbrzymie Desantowe Moduły, zwane Impalerami. Są na tyle duże, że mieszczą większą ilość wojowników, więcej niż powszechniejsza Statek Desantowy Slavebringer, którzy są w stanie przejąć podczas abordażu wrogie statki. Rodzaje Okrętów Flota Mrocznych Eldarów dzieli się na: *Okręty Liniowe *Krążowniki *Lekkie Krążowniki *Eskortowce - te dzielą się na dwa pod-typy, co wyróżnia tę frakcje od pozostałych. *Myśliwce *Bombowce Okręty Liniowe Liniowce Mrocznych Eldarów to tak naprawdę ten sam jeden statek, tyle że w czterech wariantach. Za podstawową uważa się Obsidian Rose, wersję uzbrojoną w potężne Lance, których ma najwięcej ze wszystkich. (Okręty mają barwy Kabały Gasnącego Słońca) Krążowniki Krążownik Drukhari jest podobny do Lekkich Krążowników, jak i Okrętów Liniowych jeśli chodzi o zamysł. Te statki mają pojedynczy typ kadłuba z zestawem Pocisków Kosa (ang. Scythe Missiles) i osobnym zestawem dodatkowej broni, dzięki której można wyróżnić cztery rodzaje tego okrętu. Oprócz tego istnieje osobny statek, znany z Wojny o Sektor Gothic - Torture. (Krążowniki mają barwy Kabały Czarnego Serca, oprócz Torture) Lekkie Krążowniki (Lekkie krążowniki w opisie mają barwy przynależności do Ynnari, wyznawcom Eldarskiego Boga Śmierci Ynnead.) Eskortowce Niszczyciele (Eskortowce poniższe mają barwy Kabały Odciętych) Fregaty Myśliwce thumbRazorwing jest myśliwcem pościgowym, który jest nieodłącznym elementem każdego rajdu Mrocznych Eldarów. Niewiele jest myśliwców, które mogą poszczycić się tak szybkimi modelami i tak brutalnymi pilotami. Uzbrojone są w: *Mroczną lance *Działo Dezintegrujące *Pociski Razorwing (do wyboru) **Pocisk Mono-Kosy **Pocisk Nekro-toksyn **Pocisk Niszczyciela Tarcz *Działo Rozdzieracz *Podwójnie sprzężony karabin rozdzierający Bombowce thumb|200pxVoidraven pomimo, że jest bombowcem nadal jest pojazdem na tyle zwinnym i szybkim, by móc z łatwością uciec imperialnym myśliwcom. Ponadto Voidraveny są wyposażone w systemy kamuflażowe i dźwiękoszczelne, przez co jest praktycznie niewidzialny i niesłyszalny dla swoich ofiar. Wyposażone w Lance Impulsowe, które otwierają przed swoimi celami czarną dziurę, która ich wciąga oraz wiele rodzajów pocisków (zwykłe, toksyczne, implozyjne i atomowe) są śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, nie tylko dla planet swoich wrogów, ale również dla ich jednostek. Uzbrojone są w: *Mroczną kosę *Lacne Próżniową *Pociski Voidravena (do wybrania): **Pocisk Implozji **Pocisk Niszczyciela Tarcz Ciekawostki *Kabały od czasu do czasu tworzą "specjalne" okręty, nie przypominające niczym tych które powstały przed nimi i po nich. Jednym z nich jest Nieustanna Agonia, posiadana przez lidera Niebiańskich Węży, Księcia Traevelliatha Sliscusa. Źródła *''Codex: Drukhari 8th. ed. str. 8, 11, 60-61, 106-107'' *''Battlefleet Gothic: Armada II (Gra PC)'' *BFG Magazine #11 str. 5,7-8 *''Lukas the Trickster'' (Josh Reynolds) Chapter IV Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Statki kosmiczne Kategoria:Okręty Liniowe Kategoria:Krążowniki Kategoria:Eskortowce Kategoria:Pojazdy Mrocznych Eldarów